


New Year At Rachel's

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Those Nights at Rachel's
Genre: Christmas Party, Evil Twins, Happy Ending, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Resolutions, Partying, Sentient Animatronics (Five Nights at Freddy's), Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: It's been 30 years since the incident at Fazbears and the manager of Rachel's Ice Cream Parlor has decided to throw a New Year's Eve Party. But why has a Fazbear animatronic showed up uninvited to the party?
Relationships: Rachel (Those Nights at Rachel's)/Original Character(s), Shadow Bonnie & Shadow Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Kudos: 2





	New Year At Rachel's

It was nearly 30 years since the Purple Phone Guy, Adam Afton who had helped the original Manager of Rachel's Ice Cream Parlour in Hurricane, Utah, Roscoe Roberts, gain better business by wrecking the good publicity of their unknown rival, Fazbear's Pizzeria in the Missing Children Incident had started Rolando Riviera's path to management by hiring him and fitting Rachel's animatronics with cursed Fazbear endoskeletons. However the former nightguard turned managed sighed as he ran his hands through the greying black hair, it was getting harder for the 54 year old man to see things without reading glasses, as he looked at the pink and grey card Rachel the Rabbit had sent him. The other four animatronics had sent cards earlier in the Christmas holidays, after the whole issue about his animatronicphobia had been explained. 

"Thank you for being a Great Manager. Merry Christmas from Rachel the Rabbit." Water dribbled down the ochre skinned man's face as he groaned while pushing up his shoulders, to put the card with the fellow Rachel animatronic cards. "Don't push yourself so hard Rachel. You weren't to blame for what the previous two had been doing in the management, or Fazbear's pizzeria. Hopefully the New year party will make things better." But the manager didn't notice somebody who was working for the ice cream take out team called Gertrude Smith, phone the Fazbear animatronic delivery service. "Yeah, it's Rachel's Ice cream parlour. We need a firework one at the last minute for our New Year's Eve party." Vanny chuckled as she clicked send, this would be interesting. "Okay, we'll have the Fazbears delivered in a jiffy!" 

The following morning on New year's Eve, two Fazbear Animatronics showed up, much to Rachel's confusion. "Hi, I'm Firework Freddy! Always Ready!" The Fazbear with a giant firework cheered, as he hummed the Star Spangled Banner and a Bonnie Rabbit wearing a 2020 T-shirt and carrying Sparklers groaned. "I'm Sparkler Bonnie. I was meant to be a Glamrock, but Fazbear already has one at the mall. Boy I'm jealous of that Bowie guy. Happy New year I guess?" Rachel cheered up, although she wriggled her eyebrows at the sight of her friend Doug's disappointed expression. 

Doug the Dog whined as he went to get some earplugs. "I hate fire works. Just don't set them off near the ovens, me or the kids. Keep an eye on them for me while I hide in the firework shelter Rachel." Rachel put a thumb up in acknowledgement. "Okay Doug. I'll go lay the ground rules for Freddy firework guy and Sparkler Bonnie." Nobody noriced 

Pete the Pig walked out of the room with the Christmas cake icing and decorations , only to see the crowd of people cheering and ignored the noise, to finish on the icing. "Oh, something new? Nah, I want to finish on the cake." Ray then burst out of his hut, nearly splatting Pete in the face with the icing and yell at Rolando. "Hey, what's the big idea Rolando? Those new Fazbears are stealing the spotlight!" The firework animatronics were trying not to hurt anybody and Sparkler Bonnie just looked really dejected. 

Rolando sighed. "Casey the delivery driver hired them Ray. Estupido idea, Doug hates fireworks. But so far, I'm willing to give them the benefit of the doubt." 

The other Firework Freddy took off his mask, only to reveal he was a version of Freddy covered in purple shadows. Even the actual Firework Freddy and Sparkler bonnie nearly fizzled out in confusion.

"Finally no more stupid distractions. I'm going to eat your manager's soul and all the guests!" Shadow Freddy gloated as Doug put up a defensive barrier. "Nope, no soul stealing on New year's eve. We've all seen the Buffy episode where it went wrong." Some curtains in the back angrily rustled near the coffin, as Bane the bull whispered to Rachel. "Bad news Senora, The Thing's growing restless. I'm going to check." 

The Thing was peering out in a wild west undertaker outfit. 

Shadow Bonnie and Rachel both looked at Shadow Freddy, before the distraught Fazbear shadow rabbit held out his hand, to try and offer friendship once again. Shadow Freddy cried tears of joy as he


End file.
